


The Look In Our Eyes

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, so much fluff oh my god what have i done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been vampires for many decades. One night they decide to get drunk, their curiosity and insecurities get to the best of them and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from [this](http://frankmorys.tumblr.com/post/58273325238/two-vampire-friends-lying-on-the-floor-getting) post on tumblr.

Harry and Louis have been vampires for many many decades. Funny story actually, Louis was the one to actually change Harry. How Louis ended up getting changed was plain and simple, he was just in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Louis was always a lone wolf, in this case, lone vampire and he never really minded being one (or so he thought). Sure, Louis would run into other vampires and they would grab a pint or two but in the end he was always left alone. 

But, one night when he was out roaming the London streets was when he heard shouting coming from down an alley way. Being the nosy person Louis is of course he had to go and investigate. When he was walking down the alley way he saw a group of boys surrounding a younger boy and from what Louis could tell, they were beating the absolute shit out of him. Louis could feel the anger rise within him, there is nothing more he hated then absolute pricks. 

“Hey!” Louis shouted, “Get away from him!”

Louis pulled one of the boys away and the rest of the boys immediately turned to look at Louis.

“And what the fuck are you going to do about it?” The boy smirked. 

Louis grabbed the boy against the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. The rest of the boys looked at Louis with wide eyes. 

“What are you looking at? Get the fuck out of here!” Louis shouted and the boys ran out of the alley way. 

Louis kneeled beside the boy on the ground and frowned. He reached for the boy’s wrist to feel his pulse and it was really faint. Louis knew he was going to die at any moment and that made his heart tug at its strings. Louis pushed back the boy’s fringe a little and let out a small smile. There was just something about this boy that couldn’t allow Louis to let him die permanently. When Louis looked down at the boy’s chest it had stopped rising and Louis knew it was now or never. Louis made his fangs appear, grabbed the boy’s wrist and bit. 

This is where he learned the boy’s name was Harry.

**120 years later**

Harry and Louis came stumbling through the door after having many drinks from the pub down the street. While Harry was walking through the living room he stumbled over something in the process and fell face first into the floor. Louis busted out laughing and then he also fell to the floor clutching his sides in the process.

“S’not funny,” Harry mummers while turning his face in embarrassment,

“Oh come on Haz, admit it, it was pretty funny.” Louis grins, looking at Harry and still chuckling a little. 

Harry turns to look at Louis and lets out a sloppy smile. “Maybe a little,” 

Louis lifted up his hand to push Harry’s fringe out of his eyes, even though he knew it was just going to fall back into the same place as before. “My beautiful little Hazza,” 

“Lou?” Harry frowns, “Am I really beautiful?”

“Of course you are. Why would you even ask such a thing?” Louis questioned.

Harry does his best to shrug. “Because I can’t see what I look like. Kind of shit we can’t see our own reflection.” 

“I can tell you…if you want?” Louis says.

“Please.” Harry begs and Louis smiles. 

“You have the most bouncy brown curly hair, well, when you don’t quiff it anyways. You shouldn’t quiff it more often, okay?” Harry nodded, “Your green eyes are just…ah, don’t get me started on them. They are as green as…grass?” 

Harry chuckled, “Grass? Really Lou?” 

“Wait no; they are as green as emeralds. Yes, that is a better choice of words. When you smile it shows your dimples, which drive me absolute mad by the way.” Louis pauses so he can poke Harry’s cheek to where the dimples would be, which causes Harry to smile. “There it is!” Louis shouts. “You really do have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen Hazza. You should never feel like you aren’t beautiful because you are. I will make sure to tell you this everyday just to make sure you feel it.”

Harry leans down and plants a sloppy wet kiss on Louis’ cheek. “Thank you, Lou. That was really sweet and what I needed.”

Louis bit his lip but before he could say anything Harry spoke. “Do you want to know what you look like?”

Louis could feel his cheeks heat up a little and he nodded. 

“Your hair sort of reminds me of caramel and I love it when you quiff it because your hair looks so sexy pushes back.” Harry grins and Louis groans.

“I really need to burn that mean girls DVD.” 

“I’ll just buy another if you do.” Harry smirks.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Continue please and please refrain from making anymore mean girls references.” 

Harry continued. “But, I really do love it when you quiff your hair so take note on that. Your eyes are so blue and they remind me of the ocean. Just like a boat at sea I wouldn’t mind getting lost in them. They also remind of the sky when the clouds aren’t in the way. I think your eyes are on the top of my list of my favorite things about you. You have one of the best smiles because when you smile you get wrinkles by your eyes and it’s really adorable. You’re beautiful too, Louis. Even when I’m drunk off my arse you’re still so beautiful.” 

Louis brought his hand up to his eye and rubbed it.

“Are you crying Louis Tomlinson?” Harry asked, amused.

“Yeah I am and it’s your entire bloody fault! That’s the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me.” Louis said as he brought his hand down from his eye.

Harry smiled and pulled Louis into his chest. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest. 

“Doing this, making me a vampire, I know it’s not always the best thing in the world. But, if you never would have done it, then I never would have met you and you Louis Tomlinson are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you.” Harry answered and kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“I love you too, so much. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me too and now we can be with each other for the rest of eternity.” Louis smiled while looking up at Harry. 

“Eternity? I like the sound of that.” Harry smiled back and kissed Louis with every ounce of love he had in him.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to share, comment, leave kudos and bookmark it! It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
